Loving You
by DragonShifter
Summary: Sarah sends word to Jareth that he is loved.
1. Chapter 1

Every breath you take and every move you make

Every bond you break

Every step you take, I'll be watching you

Every single day and every word you say

Every game you play

Every night you stay, I'll be watching you

Oh can't you see you belong to me?

How my poor heart aches with every step you take

Every move you make and every vow you break

Every smile you fake

Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you

Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace

I dream at night

I can only see your face

I look around but it's you I can't replace

I feel so cold and I long for your embrace

I keep crying baby, baby please

Jareth watched Sarah enjoy her friends after she was done running the labyrinth. Oh how he loved her. She was so strong head at times, but he loved her none the less. He would not cry himself to sleep when he got into bed that night no matter how broken he was. He would let her friends visit her when she called on them. He lifted off the branch he was on and flew home. He had some paper work he needed to do. He thought that would help in distracting him from Sarah.

Later he went and took a very long ride on his favorite horse. But what he didn't know was that Sarah was writing him a letter while her friends were playing scrabble on her bed.

Oh can't you see you belong to me?

How my poor heart aches with every step you take

Every move you make And every vow you break

Every smile you fake Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you

Every move you make Every step you take, I'll be watching you, I'll be watching you

Every breath you take Every move you make

Every bond you break Every step you take, I'll be watching you Every single day

Every word you say Every game you play

Every night you stay, I'll be watching you

Every move you make Every vow you break Every smile you fake

Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you

Every single day Every word you say

Every game you play Every night you stay, I'll be watching you

Every breath you take Every move you make Every bond you break

Every step you take, I'll be watching you

Every single day Every word you say

Every game you play Every night you stay, I'll be watching you

Every move you make Every vow you break

Every smile you fake Every claim you stake, I'll be watching you

Every single day Every word you say

Every game you play Every night you stay, I'll be watching you

Every breath you take Every move you make

Every bond you break Every step you take, I'll be watching you


	2. Chapter 2

Days belongs to David Bowie and The lyrics used in previous chapter belong to the police. All Labyrinth characters belong to Jim Henson.

Hold me tight

Keep me cool

Going mad

Don't know what to do

Do I need a friend?

Well, I need one now

All the days of my life

All the days of my life

All the days I owe you

All I've done

I've done for me

All you gave

You gave for free

I gave nothing in return

And there's little left of me

All the days of my life

All the days of my life

All the days I owe you

" Didamaus, will you stay a momment?"

" I shall if you request it my lady." replied the little dog fox. He bowed and sent Ludo and Ambrosius through the mirror. " Didamaus, you are the only one I can trust this letter to. You are the noblest and bravest knight I know. I need you to deliver this letter to the King. " I shall deliver it in all due haste." said the dog fox. He bowed, took the letter and went through the mirrior. Sarah was glad Sir Didamaus accepted. Although Hoggle was her first friend in the labyrinth and Ludo was just lovable, Sarah liked Didamaus the best. She started to clean up the mess she called her room.

In red-eyed pain I'm knocking on your door again

My crazy brain in tangles

Pleading for your gentle voice

Those storms keep pounding through my head and heart

I pray you'll sooth my sorry soul

All the days of my life

All the days of my life

All the days I owe you

All the days of my life

All the days of my life

All the days I owe you

All the days of my life

All the days of my life

All the days I owe you


	3. Chapter 3

All Labyrinth characters belong to Jim Henson.

Didamaus was nervous. He only ever portrayed that he was brave, But right now he was nervous and scared. But he knew his lady counted on getting this letter to his royal highness. He knocked on Jareth's door. "come in." said Jareth in a voice that sounded like he had been crying. Didamaus put on his bravest face and walked in. " sire, i have a letter for you from sarah." He set the letter down on the desk next to him and left. Jareth looked at the letter and breathed. He picked up the letter and opened the letter. He read it and jumped up and grabed his boots, put them on and flew out the window as he transformed in to an owl. When he landed on the branch outside Sarahs window, he tapped the window with his wing so she would know she was there. Sarah opened the window and let Jareth hop/transform into her room. " I am glad you came. You know when I said I needed all of you I ment you too silly billy." she said as he sat down in her vanity chair. She sat down on her bed. " I didn't know you ment me too. Is it true when you said you loved me in your letter?"

"yes. geez. I just had to make sure Toby was home save and I had to test you. Judging by your quick and speedy apperancew after I sent the letter, I was right. Shall we go home, take a bath and go to bed?" Jareth's jaw dropped at the suggestion. " why yes we shall my dear." He replied. he got up swept sarah into his arms and vanised and reappeared in his room. He told her how to work the tub and he went out of the room. But what Jareth didn't know was that Sarah had learned some magic of her own. Once she was undressed and in the tube, she imagined that Jareth was undressed and in the tub with her. Next thing Jareth knew was that he was wet and in the tub with Sarah. He raised his brow at her and scooted next to her. She brushed her hand against his thigh. He gasped, her finger brushed his member. She got up and sat down on his lap and then kissed him on his lips. Jareth pulled her closer and kissed her. They slowly made it too Jareths bed where Jareth got on top of sarah and entered her. He moved into her and kissed her deeply.

Sarah and Jareth Had a family and lived happily ever after that.

FIN


End file.
